mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25: Freak in the Bedroll
"Freak in the Bedroll" was originally released October 11, 2010. Description This is a special, special episode, everyone. A very special episode indeed. Not only is it our quarter-of-a-hundred-episode celebration, it's also our first show with the endorsement of world hero, David Hasselhoff.David Hasselhoff responded to MBMBaM on Twitter. To celebrate, we've got a bunch of free advice, as well as a heartwarming outro from John PalombaThe full audio of the song is available through the MBMBaM mobile app.. From his guitar, to our hearts, to your ears. Suggested Talking Points Wizard Ani, The Hoff, prison pals, the waxening, treeem, insta-baby, mommy's Cosmos, the fightin' Rachel Dratches Outline 00:45 - Intro. 02:25 - My brother wants to name his first-born child "Anakin." after the Star Wars character. While I'm mildly amused by this, I fear it could wind up in the same vein as having the middle name "Danger." What should I do to convince him otherwise, or should he learn from his own mistakes? - Ian 07:44 - I just started college, and my roommates are friends of mine from high school. My problem is, I realized I'm almost nothing like them. I'm even kind of wondering how I became friends with them in the first place. They think things I like are stupid, they don't understand my positions and opinions on things, and often call things I like "gay." They often play it off by saying they're just messing around, but it's so often that I'm really getting sick of it. What do I do? - Lucas 11:02 - Y - Sent in by Dill Bob, from Yahoo Answers user Desmond Hume, who asks: Why are my ears nver dirty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Im 17! and my ears are never dirty! i never have to clean them! i try.. nothing comes out! why? 13:57 - I've just started this wonderful relationship with an amazing girl I met through Dungeons & Dragon tabletop. The problem is, I've never in a serious relationship before. I don't know when or how to display the appropriate signs of affection: hugging, kissing, holding hands, etc. Please help as soon as possible! - Dating & DragonsThe title goof appears in this section. 18:25 - Dear brothers, what is the best way to pick up ladies at a library? I'm a college student. 20:27 - I've been considering learning to play the guitar. My stepdad has a guitar and would be able to teach me, but I'm not sure if I'd be willing to stick with the lessons and practice. Is it worth it to learn the guitar for casual playing? - Joey 25:10 - How would you avoid being in a wedding? A friend of ours is about to propose to his awful girlfriend. No one likes her, I suspect he doesn't, and she is rude and a supreme girly-girl. The women in our group of friends are worried this girl is gonna ask us to be her bridesmaids. We're sure our husbands/boyfriends will be groomsmen, and we suspect she doesn't have other friends. This means dress shopping, wearing the dress she picks out, and a nightmare bachelorette party. So how would you avoid it? Thanks. - I'm So Not Your Friend 29:00 - Y - Sent in by Chris Depew, from Yahoo Answers user Preshant Khapre, who asks: How many months dose baby girl and baby boy takes for delivery? Generally on an average, how many months or weeks dose baby boy takes for delivery, and how many dose baby girl takes? And dose it differ country/continent-wise? Are those months/weeks counted from first day of last menses or from the ovulation? 32:06 - Y - Sent in by Chris Depew, from Yahoo Answers user xxEricaxxCute, who asks: How to be sexy when you're in eighth grade? I want to be sexy and I need a man anyone. Anyone! 34:01 - I'm a student at Dartmouth College. Our official mascot is the Big Green. With your bountiful wit and charm, might you be able to devise a mascot that is at least slightly more domineering than a color swatch? - Mary 36:56 - Housekeeping 41:10 - FY - Sent in by Chris Depew, from Yahoo Answers user Sarebear, who asks: My goldfish are very quiet? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes